


Little Dixon

by Daryldixon2



Series: The walking dead series [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryldixon2/pseuds/Daryldixon2
Summary: Ava Dixon is Daryl Dixon's 15 year old daughter. But he's not giving her fatherly love that he should. He's giving Carol love. Season 6 episode 12 (I believe)





	1. Chapter 1

Ava Dixon,15, is in Alexandria Safe Zone aka ASZ. Her father is Daryl Dixon. She used to have his love but, he kept distant from her lately. Ava has decided that she don't want to be in the group anymore. Carol Peletier spot her and came over.

"Where are you going?" Carol said.  
"Out if this group." Ava said. "I don't feel welcome anymore. My dad hates me for no reason. And he's not even my dad. I lost interest in here. I just don't want to be in Alexandria anymore. If I don't feel welcome then what's the point if being here. You have his love which I'm cool with but why can't he just be my dad?"

Ava walked to her quad and left ASZ. Carol went and found Daryl fixing up his bike.

"Ava left." Carol said.  
"What do you mean she left?" Daryl said.  
"She said she's not welcome. She said that you hate her for no reason. That the group hates her. She doesn't see a point if staying her if all we are gonna do is leave her as an outcast." Carol said. "She doesn't think of you as a father. She thinks if you as just Daryl now."

Daryl went to find Rick.

"I got to find Ava." Daryl said. "She just walked up and left."  
"She thinks she's an outcast." Carol said.  
"Good one lest person to worry about in ASZ." Spencer Monroe said.  
"Shut up." Daryl growled.

Daryl went and found Ava by the river. He got off his bike.

"What do you want?" Ava said.  
"Come back." Daryl said.  
"So you can hate me more?" Ava said.   
"No." Daryl said. "Come home."  
"ASZ isn't my home." Ava said. "You can go and love up on Carol. I don't need you anymore. I only need myself. I knew I am better off without you."  
"Ava please?" Daryl said. "Don't do this to your own father."  
"YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!" Ava shouted. "YOU NEVER WERE SINCE WE CAME TO ALEXANDRIA."

Daryl got onto his bike and drive away. Ava got onto the doc, and waited for hours. She decided to go back to ASZ. She went up to the gate, and Sasha let her in, and Rick came up but Ava wouldn't let him touch her. She walked away, and went to the gazebo. Carol came over, and sat down.

"I want my dad back." Ava said. "He hates my more because of what I told him. Ill be ok Carol. I'm better off without him."  
"Honey." Carol said. "It's gonna be ok. Come home and get some sleep."

Ava and Carol came in and Daryl was in the kitchen, and watched her. Ava didn't even said a word to him or even look at him. She went up to her room and shut the door behind her and laid down.


	2. Chapter 2

Ava woke up the next day, and she came downstairs. Daryl and Carol were talking and Ava walked out the door before Carol could tell her good morning. Daryl went an followed her. 

"I never said you could follow me." Ava said.  
"I'm your father." Daryl said.  
"No you're daryl." Ava said. "Not dad."  
"I never stopped loving you." Daryl said.  
"Yeah, you did." Ava said. "You don't talk to me. Can't even look at me. You do all that to Carol not your own child. Why should I love you. I stopped loving you along time ago. I looked up to Rick more than I did with you."  
"So you replaced me with Rick?" Daryl said.  
"Yes, I did." Ava said.

Ava walked away, and went to the gazebo. Rick heard about it and went to talk to Ava.

"You can never replace your dad." Rick said. "Ever since you left he's been crying. He said that he wants to be the dad you want him to be. I never gave up on you. He loves you. More than carol. When Carol told him you left, he freaked out. Talk to him. He's always gonna be your father."  
"He did freak out?" Ava said.  
"Father instincts." Rick said.

Ava nodded and went to find Daryl working on his motorcycle. She hugged him, and he held her closely. They got each other back.


End file.
